universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanazuki
On-Screen Appearance Moonflower Hanazuki slowly rises from the ground like a flower Special Attacks Neutral B - Hemkas Hanazuki can summon a Hemka, Similar to Olimar and his Pikmin, But Hanazuki can choose a Hemka with her Neutral B. And Just like Olimar, If Hanazuki gets K.O.ed, the Hemka will vanish, but don't turn to ghosts. You can summon only three Side B - Hemka Action Hanazuki will let a Hamka do a special move. This only works if you have a Hemka or three. Here are the actions each Hemka can do: *Red Hemka - Can damage opponents with fire around him *Orange Hemka - Bounces around *Yellow Hemka - Can buff Hanazuki's stats *Blue Hemka - Can cry and make puddle slip traps *Purple Hemka - Can deliver a strong attack *Pink Hemka - Can act loving and trigger horniness to opponents Up B - Little Dreamer Little Dreamer will appear to the battlefield like Movie Bison's ship. Hanazuki can let it grab her to fly her upwards. Little Dreamer will always bring Hanazuki an item (Excluding Smash Ball and Assist Trophy) when he appears. And yes, Little Dreamer appears and flies Hanazuki upwards instantly if done in the air. Down B - Sleepy Unicorn Hanazuki summons the lazy purple unicorn. Sleepy Unicorn will just stand there, occasionally shooting a laser from his horn. The laser may be slow, But does a lot of damage. Sleepy Unicorn will fall asleep after three laser shoots. Final Smash - Feisty Hanazuki's white coloring will glow red and she'll let out a scream, startling an opponent close to her. Hanazuki's attacks are stronger, But her moves are slow. The only Hemka she can summon is the red one. Hanazuki will calm down after 12 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: (Yelps) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: No! Taunts Up: Come out. Sd: (Holds a variable treasure) Dn: Not a problem. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Yellow and happy) Victory 2: (Holds the Lawl box) Thanks!... Victory 3: (Relaxing in a pool) Lose/Clap: (Feisty) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with two hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Hanazuki's flower Victory Music Hanazuki theme Kirby Hat Hanazuki's hair and flower Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red (Based off Red Hemka) ® *Blue (Based off Blue Hemka) (B) *Green (Based off Green Hemka) (G) *Olimar colors *Lynn Loud colors *Lucy Loud colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Female Category:Kid Category:Hasbro Category:Magic User Category:Sorta Human Category:Weird Characters Category:Black and White Category:Not a Emotion Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Alien